Teman, Keluarga, dan Cinta
by kazusa kirihika
Summary: Sequel dari 'Teman' :3
1. Chapter 1

**TEMAN, KELUARGA, CINTA**

**.**

**.**

DISCLAIMER: BLEACH-Tite Kubo

Pair: Ichigo dan Rukia, dll

Genre: Friendship-sedikit roman?-

Rate: T

Warning: AU,OOC, Ide Pasaran

Sequel dari **TEMAN?**

.

.

.

**Chapter 1: Teman**

**NORMAL POV**

Jam istirahat dimana murid-murid bersiap ke kantin atau menyantap bekalnya bersama teman-temannya.

"Oy, Rukia! Ayo ke atap!" panggil pemuda berambut oranye mencolok.

"Iya! Sebentar Ichigo!" jawab gadis bernama 'Rukia' yang tadi dipanggil oleh pemuda oranye yang bernama 'Ichigo'. Rukiapun mengambil bekalnya dan menghampiri Ichigo yang sudah bersama beberapa anak.

"Yosh! Ayo ke atap!" ajak Rukia semangat. Dan merekapun pergi ke atap. Sementara sejak tadi ada 'beberapa' orang yang menatap dengan pandangan tidak suka pada mereka, terutama pada Rukia.

"Apa-apaan itu? Rukia menjauh dari kita, dan berteman dengan para 'rakyat jelata' itu? Aneh!" sinis seorang gadis cantik berambut hijau, Neliel.

"Iya, dan apa waktu itu kata-katanya? Ingin menghemat pengeluaran sampai-sampai kita ajak keluarpun dia menolak terus? Lucu sekali! Apa Kuchiki-_sama_ yang terhormat itu bangkrut atau apa?" timpal seorang gadis berambut pink, Riruka. Sementara dua orang lagi yaitu Orihime dan Momo hanya diam saja. Orihime sibuk berkutat dengan _handphone_nya sehingga tidak menggubris perkataan Riruka dan Neliel, sementara Momo hanya menatap sedih pada tempat duduk Rukia.

"… Iya kan Momo? Hey! Momo!" panggil Riruka menyadarkan Momo dari lamunannya.

"E-eh?" kata Momo bingung.

"Rukia memang menyebalkan kan?!" ulang Riruka.

"I-iya…" jawab Momo spontan. Setelah itu dia menunduk.

"Uuuh! Orihime! Jangan sibuk SMS-an dengan Ulqui dong! Mentang-mentang sudah punya pacar! Kau dengar tidak apa yang aku katakan tadi?!" bentak Nell sebal pada Orihime sambil menarik _handphone _Orihime.

"Hey! Kembalikan! Aku tidak sedang SMS-an dengan Ulqui-kun ko'!" kata Orihime kesal.

"Hah? Apa ini? Komik _online_? Yang benar saja Orihime! Kau masih baca komik umur segini? Jangan-jangan kau itu _otaku _ya?! Ih! Menjijikan!" ejek Nell pada Orihime setelah melihat _handphone _milik Orihime.

"ITU BUKAN URUSANMU!" bentak Orihime marah. Iapun merebut kembali _handphone_nya secara kasar dari Nell. Nell yang tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu akhirnya menggebrak meja Orihime.

"TIDAK PERLU SEKASAR ITU KAN?! DASAR _OTAKU!_" marah Nell sambil mencengkram kerah Orihime.

'_Hhh… Nell marah nih… Ini akan menarik._' Batin Riruka.

Orihime yang tidak suka dipelakukan seperti itupun berusaha melepas tangan Nell.

"Lepas! Siapa suruh menggangguku! Kau tidak perlu mengurusi orang lain! Urus saja urusanmu sendiri! Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Kuchiki-_san _menjauh!" balas Orihime.

"APA KATAMU?!" Nell semakin marah.

"KALIAN BERDUA CUKUP! APA KALIAN TIDAK MALU MENJADI TONTONAN?!" teriak Momo. Mereka berduapun menghentikan pertengkaran 'kecil' mereka dan melihat kesekitar, dan ternyata benar kata Momo, mereka menjadi tontonan kelas, bahkan beberapa anak kelas lain yang kebetulan lewat. Orihimepun menepis tangan Nell dan pergi dari situ.

"APA KALIAN LIHAT-LIHAT?! BUBAR SANA!" bentak Nell antara kesal dan malu.

'_Hhh… Bagaimana ini? Rukia_-chan…' batin Momo sedih. Diapun kembali ke kursinya dan memakan bekalnya. Sementara Nell sedang men_dumel_ bersama Riruka. Terdengar beberapa umpatan yang ditunjukan untuk Orihime.

Kembali ke tempat Orihime. Orihime yang kesalpun memutuskan kea tap dan bertemu dengan Rukia dan yang lainnya.

"Loh? Orihime? Tumben kemari…" sapa Rukia pada Orihime. Rukia agak heran, karena biasanya Orihime malas ke atap. Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu Orihime langsung duduk disebelah Rukia dan menceritakan tentang permasalahannya dengan Nell tadi sambil menangis. Yak, sisi _childish _Orihime yang cengeng keluar sehingga membuat yang lain cengong. Orihime memang menganggap Rukia seperti kakaknya sendiri. Dan Rukia tahu, walaupun Orihime sering mencontek PRnya, tapi Orihime tidak pernah berniat sedikitpun memanfaatkannnya.

"Hhh… Sudah… Sudah… Nell memang begitu… Makanya aku menjauh darinya… Sekarang berhenti menangis dan usap ingusmu!" kata Rukia sambil mengelus-elus kepala Orihime seperti anak kucing (author dilempar batu) dan mengelap wajah Orihime.

"Hiks… Aku kesal! Kuchiki-_san _aku boleh kan ikut denganmu?" kata Orihime sambil menghentikan tangisnya.

"Ha ha… Tentu saja boleh! Pfft… Aku salut kau berani melawan Nell begitu!" kata Rukia sambil tertawa pelan.

"Tapi Nell memang agak sombong dan _bossy _ya… Aku tidak begitu suka dengannya." Kata cewek tomboy bernama Tatsuki yang kebetulan ada disitu.

"Yah, cocok dengan Riruka-_san_…" tambah Ishida si ketua kelas santai.

"Hhh… Sudah sudah… Inoue, kalau mau gabung, ya gabung saja kemari. Tidak usah sungkan…" kata Ichigo.

"_Ha'I! Arigatou_!" kata Orihime sambil tersenyum.

'_Drrt… drrt…'_ _Handphone _Rukia bergetar. Rukiapun mengambil _handphone_nya dan membaca pesan yang masuk, setelah itu tersenyum senang.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum begitu? SMS dari pacarmu ya?" kata Ichigo penasaran.

"Bukan! Dari _kaa-san _ko'! Dia bilang, malam ini dia akan pulang, dan besok _tou-san _menyusul!" kata Rukia semangat.

"Heee… Asyik ya Kuchiki-_san_… Kau pasti dibawakan banyak oleh-oleh." Kata Orihime.

"Yah… Mungkin… Tapi aku tidak perlu oleh-oleh… Yang penting mereka pulang saja aku sudah senang…" jawab Rukia jujur. Ichigopun mengacak-acak rambut raven Rukia.

"Bagi oleh-olehmu ya!" canda Ichigo.

"Siaaap!" jawab Rukia sambil nyengir. Mereka semuapun tertawa.

**-SKIP TIME: Malam hari-**

"_Tadaima_…" suara seorang perempuan yang memasuki rumahnya. Terselip nada lelah di suaranya.

"_Okaeri kaa-san_!" sambut Rukia senang.

"Loh? Kau belum tidur Rukia-_chan_? Sudah jam 11 loh…" kata Hisana kaget mengetahui putri satu-satunya masih bangun.

"Belum… Aku kan menunggu _kaa-san_!" jawab Rukia sambil nyengir.

"Dasar kau ini… Besok sekolah loh!"

"Tenang _kaa-san_… Tidak akan telat ko'! Bagaimana _fashion show _dan perjalananmu?" tanya Rukia antusias sambil membantu membawakan barang Hisana.

"Sukses… Dan perjalanan yang benar-benar melelahkan… Rasanya ingin langsung tidur…" jawab Hisana.

"Kalau _kaa-san _lapar aku masih ada kari di dapur. Apa mau kusiapkan air panas?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Wah… Terima kasih Rukia-_chan_… Tidak perlu, biar _kaa-san _sendiri saja. Lebih baik kau sekarang tidur…" kata Hisana.

"Iya… iya…" kata Rukia malas.

"Oh iya, ada oleh-oleh untukmu di bungkusan warna biru."

"Asiiik! Terima kasih _kaa-san_! _Oyasumi_!" sorak Rukia. Diapun mengambil bungkusan biru dan berlari ke kamarnya. Hisana yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum.

**-ESOK HARINYA di SEKOLAH-**

Rukia dan yang lainnya berkumpul di atap sambil memakan bekalnya.

"Jadi Rukia…" kata Tatsuki membuat semuanya melihat ke arahnya. "Kau dapat oleh-oleh apa saja?" lanjutnya penasaran.

"Hmm… Hanya beberapa _accecories _seperti jam tangan, kalung, dan anting,boneka, dan tas…" kata Rukia mengingat-ingat oleh-oleh dari ibunya. Sementara teman-temannya menatapnya kagum.

"Keren… tapi kenapa tidak kau pakai?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak mau! Terlalu mencolok… Aku tidak suka!" jawab Rukia.

"Ha ha… Dasar kau ini…" kata Ichigo. Inilah yang Ichigo suka dari Rukia, walaupun Rukia serba berkecukupan, dia tidak sombong, tidak seperti beberapa anak perempuan lain yang sangat suka dandanan mencolok.

"_Tou-san_mu juga hari ini pulang kan Kuchiki-_san_?" tanya Orihime.

"Yap… Sekarang sedang diperjalanan… Mungkin baru sampai nanti malam…" kata Rukia menduga-duga.

"Oleh-oleh lagi~" kata Ichigo sambil nyengir.

"Kau ini! Apa yang ada di otakmu hanya oleh-oleh kah, jeruk busuk?" sindir Rukia.

"Hah?! Ulangi kata-katamu tadi _midget_!" kata Ichigo kesal.

"Siapa yang kau panggil _midget, _jeruk busuk?!" kata Rukia emosi. Muncul empat siku-siku didahinya.

"Memang disini ada yang lebih _midget _darimu eh?" ejek Ichigo santai.

"Grr… Kau… ICHIGO! TUNGGU JANGAN LARI KAU JERUK!" erang Rukia kesal. Dan mereka berduapun kejar-kejarran mengelilingi atap, yang lain hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan mereka yang seperti anak kecil. Walaupun dari luar terlihat sebal, tapi dalam hati Rukia senang. Inilah yang disebut 'teman' baginya.

Sementara itu dikelas…

"Hey Momo! Kau nganggur kan?! Cepat belikan aku dan Riruka jus apel, donat dan roti coklat di kantin!" perintah Nell.

"E-eh? Tapi…" kata Momo enggan.

"Apa? Kau mau menolak? Kita teman kan?" kata Riruka dengan nada mengancam.

"Ba-baiklah…" jawab Momo takut.

"Kenapa masih disini?! Cepat sana!" perintah Nell lagi.

"Eng… Uangnya?" tanya Momo pelan.

"Pakai uangmu dulu lah!" jawab Riruka santai.

"Tapi aku…"

"Sudah cepat sana! Aku lapar tahu!" bentak Nell.

"Oh iya… Awas kau kalau sampai mengadu pada Rukia atau siapapun, termasuk Hitsugaya pacarmu!" Ancam Riruka.

"I-iya…" Momo pun berjalan dengan lemas. Uang jajannya habis untuk membelikan pesanan Nell dan Riruka. Setelah Momo pergi Nell dan Riruka tertawa puas.

"Kau lihat wajahnya tadi eh, Riruka?! Konyol! Ha ha ha!" tawa Nell.

"Iya… Hhh… Dia itu hanya ikut-ikutan kita!" kata Riruka.

"Aku sebal… Dia sering memperhatikan meja Rukia dengan tatapan mau menangis begitu! Iih! Menjijikan!" kata Nell sebal.

"Iya… Kita kerjai saja sampai dia kapok!" kata Riruka lagi.

Di tempat Momo, sekarang ia sedang kesulitan membawa pesanan Riruka dan Nell. Dan tanpa sengaja dia menabrak seseorang yang ternyata Rukia dan yang lain yang baru turun dari atap.

"E-eh?! Maaf Rukia-_chan_!" kata Momo panik.

"Momo? Tidak apa-apa ko'… Ngomong-ngomong banyak sekali… Itu untukmu semua?" tanya Rukia yang melihat bawaan Momo.

"Bukan ini pesanan Nell dan Riruka…" jawab Momo canggung. Mendengar itu Rukia langsung menatap Momo tajam.

"Bayar?" kata Rukia.

"Eh?" kata Momo bingung.

"Mereka menitip sebanyak itu bayar?" jelas Rukia.

"Eng… Iya…" jawab Momo ragu. Rukia tersenyum kecil. Dia tahu Momo bohong.

"Begitukah…" respon Rukia singkat.

"Eng… Ya… Aku duluan ya Rukia-chan…" kata Momo buru-buru pergi.

"Hey Momo!" panggil Rukia. "Kalau ada apa-apa cerita atau datang saja ke tempatku ya!" lanjutnya. Mendengar itu entah kenapa Momo menjadi terharu.

"I-iya…" respon Momo singkat. '_Padahal aku diam saja saat Rukia dijelek-jelekkan… Tapi kenapa Rukia masih mau peduli padaku… Aku benar-benar teman yang buruk…' _batin Momo sedih.

Sesampainya di kelas…

"LAMA SEKALI SIH! KAU KEMANA SAJA!" bentak Nell.

"…" Momo hanya diam dan menunduk.

"JAWAB!" kali ini Riruka yang bicara. Namun masih tidak ada respon dari Momo.

"Kau-" belum selesai Nell menyelesaikan ucapannya, Momo sudah melempar semua bawaanya pada Nell dan Riruka sehingga membuat seragam mereka kotor.

"KYAAA! APA-APAAN KAU?!" jerit Riruka.

"Itu pesanan kalian kan? Tugasku selesai. Tidak perlu dibayar." Kata Momo dingin.

"KAU! KAU MAU KULAPORKAN YA KE KEPALA SEKOLAH?!" ancam Nell.

"Laporkan saja…" kata sebuah suara. Merekapun menoleh ke suara itu, yang ternyata adalah Rukia yang bersama Orihime. "Laporkan saja… Maka aku juga akan melaporkan kalian ke kepala sekolah dan orang tua karena suka mem_bully _dan ke diskotik…" lanjut Rukia tenang. Mendengar itu Nell dan Riruka membatu.

"Ukh… Awas kalian!" kata Nell kesal karena tidak bisa membalas kata-kata Rukia. Dan dia bersama Riruka pergi dari kelas.

"Eng… Rukia-_chan_… Terima kasih ya…" kata Momo pelan.

"Tidak masalah. Kau hebat! Kau hebat berani melempar mereka… Ha ha ha!" kata Rukia sambil tersenyum. Dan tiba-tiba Momo membungkukan badan hingga 90° sampai Rukia kaget.

"E-eh?! Kau kenapa Momo?!" kata Rukia panik.

"_Gommenasai_…!" kata Momo.

"Kenapa minta maaf?" Rukia makin bingung.

"Selama ini aku sering mendengar mereka mengata-ngataimu, tapi aku diam saja… Ma-makanya… Maafkan aku Rukia-_chan_!" kata Momo, perlahan air matanya mulai menetes.

"Hey sudahlah! Angkat kepalamu! Tidak apa-apa ko'… Aku tahu, kau beda dengan mereka berdua… Kau berteman denganku sewajarnya seorang teman…" ucap Rukia sambil menghapus air mata Momo dan memeluknya.

"_Arigatou_ Rukia-_chan_… Kita teman kan?" tanya Momo.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Rukia tenang disertai senyuman tulus.

'_Arigatou… Hontouni arigatou Rukia-chan…' _batin Momo.

**End of chap 1**

**Author note:**

***cengong* Hueee… Ko' malah jadi begini sequelnyaaa? T_T **

***All: ko malah nanya? Kan elu yg bikin!***

**Maaf ya semuanya kalo ini kurang memuaskan dan jadi kaya sinetron…**

**Dan maaf baru update sekarang… modem kosong terus… T^T *curhat!***

**Di chap 2 nanti konfliknya tentang keluarga… Semoga chap 2 bisa lebih bagus… *pray***

**Baiklah, sekarang saya akan balas review 'Teman?' dulu buat yang ga log in… (yg log in udah saya bales lewat PM xD)**

**QRen: **Makasih banyak reviewnya… xD saya mau bikin tentang kelanjutan hubungan IR, tapi mungkin di chap 3… hehehe… sabar ya… xD

**Voidy: **Makasih banyak atas review kritik dan sarannya senpai… Bagaimana dengan chap ini? xD ditunggu masukannya ya senpai… :3

**Baiklah semuanya… Mohon review, kritik, masukan atau sarannya…**

**Terima kasih… :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**TEMAN, KELUARGA, CINTA**

**.**

**.**

DISCLAIMER: BLEACH-Tite Kubo

Pair: Ichigo dan Rukia, dll

Genre: Friendship, Family(in this chap),sedikit roman?

Rate: T

Warning: AU,OOC, Ide Pasaran

Sequel dari **TEMAN?**

.

.

.

**Chapter 2: Keluarga**

**Rukia's POV**

Hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan, aku kembali berteman dengan Momo, dan malam ini _tou-san_ akan pulang dan kami bertiga akan berkumpul dan akan _dinner _bersama dirumah dengan masakanku. Ini kan hal yang langka. Soalnya _tou-san _itu super sibuk. Ah, lebih baik aku mulai masak saja sekarang.

**Normal POV**

Saat ini Rukia sedang asik didapur. Dia menyiapkan segalanya, seperti menata meja, piring, dan mulai memasak. Wajahnya sangat berseri-seri jika mengingat dia bisa makan bersama keluarganya malam ini.

'_Semoga kaa-san dan tou-san cepat pulang…_' harap Rukia.

**-SKIP TIME: Pukul 9 malam-**

Hisana baru pulang dari kantornya dan mencium bau yang lezat ketika memasuki rumah.

"_Tadaima…_" kata Hisana.

"Ah… _Okaeri kaa-san_…" sahut Rukia dari dapur. Hisana pun menghampirinya,

"Waaah… Masakanmu kelihatannya enak sekali Rukia-_chan_… Ada acara apa ini memangnya?" tanya Hisana.

"_Mou_… _Kaa-san_ ini bagaimana sih? Malam ini _tou-san_ kan pulang! Makanya makan malamnya harus istimewa!" kata Rukia.

"Ha ha… Kau ini! Hhh… _Kaa-san_ harap _tou-san_ cepat pulang. _Kaa-san_ tidak sabar mencicipi masakanmu itu!" kata Hisana seraya mengusap kepala Rukia. Rukia hanya tersenyum menanggapi _kaa-san_nya itu.

"Baiklah… _Kaa-san _mandi dulu!" kata Hisana lagi.

"Iya!" jawab Rukia.

**-Pukul 10 malam-**

Byakuya masih belum datang juga. _Handphone_nya tidak aktif sehingga Hisana tidak bisa menghubunginya. Dia mulai kesal sekarang.

"Dia itu kenapa sih?! Sulit sekali dihubungi! Untuk apa punya _handphone _kalau sulit sekali dihubungi!" kata Hisana kesal.

'_Kaa-san juga kan sama saja…_' batin Rukia. Namun dia memilih untuk tidak mengatakannya. "Sudahlah _kaa-san _mungkin _tou-san _masih dijalan atau batre HPnya habis…" kata Rukia berusaha menenangkan Hisana. Dan Hisanapun terdiam dan hanya menatap teleponnya kesal.

**-Pukul 11 malam-**

"Sudah cukup Rukia! Kita makan berdua saja! Jangan mengharapkan _tou-san_mu itu!"

Hisana sudah benar-benar kesal. Dia sudah lelah menunggu, dan perutnya sudah lapar tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

"Yasudahlah, ayo makan _kaa-san_." Kata Rukia lesu. Tersirat sedikit kekecewaan diwajahnya. Tapi dia tidak bisa menyalahkan _kaa-san_nya, karena Rukia tahu Hisana sudah lelah dan sangat lapar pastinya. Mereka berduapun mulai makan tanpa ada satupun yang bicara.

**-Setengah jam kemudian-**

"_Tadaima._" Suara berat dan dingin khas Byakuya membuat ibu dan anak itu menghampirinya.

"_Okaeri tou-san_…" kata Rukia sambil tersenyum dan memeluk _tou-san_nya itu. Byakuya pun tersenyum kecil dan mengusap kepala Rukia. Sementara Hisana memasang wajah kesal pada suaminya itu.

"Kau kemana saja hah?! Susah sekali dihubungi! _Handphone_mu tidak ada yang aktif!" cerocos Hisana pada Byakuya.

"Tadi aku harus ke kantor dulu untuk mengambil beberapa file. Dan aku lupa men-_charge handphone_ku." Kata Byakuya berusaha tetap tenang walaupun dia kesal. Diapun berjalan menuju kamarnya, namun langkahnya terhenti mendengar ucapan Hisana.

"Hanya itu yang kau katakan?! Tidak adakah kata maaf?!" nada suara Hisana meninggi. Sementara Rukia mulai panik. _Tou-san _dan _kaa-san_nya mengerikan jika sudah marah.

"Kau itu kenapa?! Aku baru pulang dan kau malah marah-marah! Apa kau tidak lihat aku lelah?!" nada suara Byakuya ikut meninggi karena kesal.

"AKU KENAPA?! TANYA PADA DIRIMU SENDIRI! WAJAR JIKA AKU MARAH! APA KAU PIKIR AKU JUGA TIDAK LELAH MENUNGGUMU?! DAN KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MEMINTA MAAF!" bentak Hisana.

"AKU TIDAK MEMINTAMU MENUNGGUKU!" balas Byakuya. Mendengar itu, Hisana semakin marah.

"KAU MEMANG TIDAK MEMINTANYA! TAPI APA KAU TAHU?! RUKIA MENYIAPKAN MAKAN MALAM UNTUKMU DAN BERUSAHA MENAHAN LAPAR HANYA KARENA INGIN MAKAN BERSAMAMU! TAPI KAU MALAH TERLAMBAT! TIDAK, LEBIH TEPATNYA **SANGAT TERLAMBAT**!" kata Hisana panjang sambil menekankan kata 'sangat terlambat'. Mendengar itu Byakuya terdiam dan menatap Rukia dengan tatapan 'maaf'.

"Su-sudahlah _kaa-san_… Tidak apa-apa ko'…" kata Rukia sambil tersenyum paksa. Mereka semuapun terdiam.

"Maaf." Hanya kata itu yang bisa diucapkan Byakuya. Setelah itu dia memasuki kamarnya(dan Hisana) setelah membanting pintu dengan cukup keras. Hisana lalu berjalan kearah dapur untuk minum sementara Rukia memasuki kamarnya dan duduk dikasurnya.

'_Harusnya tadi itu tidak usah saja. Sekarang kaa-san dan tou-san bertengkar gara-gara aku… Padahal ini pertama kalinya kami berkumpul setelah lebih dari sebulan tidak bertemu.' _Sesal Rukia. Dia ingin sekali menangis, tapi air matanya sama sekali tidak keluar. Diapun memutuskan untuk tidur.

**-Esok Harinya-**

"_Ohayou, kaa-san, tou-san_…" sapa Rukia setelah melihat Byakuya dan Hisana di ruang makan.

"_Ohayou_ Rukia-_chan_." Jawab Hisana sambil tersenyum.

"_Ohayou_." Jawab Byakuya singkat seperti biasa. Setelah itu suasana diantara mereka hening.

'_Ternyata benar… Mereka masih perang dingin…_' batin Rukia. Lalu diapun duduk disebelah Hisana.

"Ngg… _Kaa-san, tou-san_…" panggil Rukia. Byakuya dan Hisana pun menoleh kearahnya. "Minggu depan akan ada pertemuan orang tua murid… Bisakah salah satu dari kalian datang?" tanya Rukia pelan.

"Minggu depan? Maaf _kaa-san _masih ada kerjaan. Suruh _tou-san_mu saja." Jawab Hisana seolah-olah tidak ada Byakuya disana.

"_Tou-san _ada janji dengan _client _minggu depan, jadi tidak bisa. Biasanya juga _kaa-san_ kan yang datang?" balas Byakuya. Rukia hanya menunduk. Kesal. Tapi tidak bisa keluar.

"Sekali-kali _tou-san_ dong yang datang… Memangnya kau tidak punya ayah?" sindir Hisana.

"Mengurus anak adalah tugas seorang ibu. Memangnya pekerjaan sepenting apa sampai datang ke sekolah anak saja tidak bisa?" Sindir Byakuya balik.

"Dan seorang ayah juga harus membantu ibu untuk mengurus anaknya. Sok sekali bicaramu. Memangnya selama ini siapa yang mengurusi Rukia? Kau juga hanya mementingkan _client_mu kan dibanding istri dan anak?"

"Selama ini Rukia mengurus dirinya sendiri. Kau memangnya tidak sibuk dengan kerjaanmu sendiri? Nyatanya kau juga jarang kan berada di rumah. Satu lagi, aku juga begini untuk kalian."

"Sama. Aku juga bekerja demi Rukia dan karena tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

"Ya. Sampai-sampai kau melupakan apa tugas dan kewajibanmu yang sesungguhnya."

"Jaga bica-"

"SUDAH CUKUP!" potong Rukia kesal sambil menggebrak meja. Dia sudah tidak tahan mendengar orang tuanya adu mulut. "Sudahlah. Kalau kalian berdua tidak bisa datang juga tidak apa-apa. Banyak ko' yang orang tuanya tidak bisa hadir. Bukan aku saja." Nada bicara Rukia sedikit melunak, lalu dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku pergi dulu, _kaa-san, tou-san. Ittekimasu…_" kata Rukia pamit dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Byakuya dan Hisana hanya terdiam menatap kepergian Rukia.

Di sekolah Rukia hanya terdiam dan menyendiri di bangkunya. Dia menolak ajakan teman-temannya untuk makan di atap seperti biasa. Ichigo yang merasa aneh dengan sikap Rukia pun menghampirinya dan duduk didepannya.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit atau ada masalah?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak kenapa-napa." Jawab Rukia tanpa menatap Ichigo. Tatapan matanya menerawang keluar jendela.

'_Berarti ada apa-apa…_' batin Ichigo. "Aku tidak tau kau kenapa. Tapi jika ada masalah jangan dipendam sendiri. Aku pernah bilang kan? Aku bersedia jadi teman curhatmu." Kata Ichigo.

"Hhh…" Rukiapun menghela nafas dan menceritakan semuanya pada Ichigo.

"Gara-gara aku mereka jadi bertengkar… Padahal baru sekarang kami berkumpul lagi… Aku ini payah ya…" kata Rukia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ichigo pun menepuk kepala Rukia.

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Kau tidak salah. Kau hanya ingin berkumpul bersama mereka, dan itu hal yang wajar jika seorang anak ingin bersama keluarganya kan?" kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

"Hhh… Kau ini terlalu baik! Kau terlalu memikirkan perasaan orang lain sampai-sampai mengabaikan perasaanmu sendiri. Sekali-kali kau harus menunjukan dan mengatakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya pada mereka agar mereka tau!" lanjut Ichigo sambil mengancak-acak rambut Rukia. Entah kenapa diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Ichigo membuatnya nyaman.

"U-ukh… Jangan mengacak-acak rambutku, jeruk busuk!" kata Rukia sambil berusaha melepas tangan Ichigo dari kepalanya. Ichigopun melepas tangannya dari Rukia dan tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu disisimu." lanjut Ichigo. Dan jujur saja itu membuat jantung Rukia berdetak sepuluh kali lebih cepat dan pipinya panas.

'_Ke-kenapa dia terlihat begitu mempesona? Oh Rukia, kau kenapa?_ _Ingat dia itu si jeruk!_' jerit Rukia dalam hati.

"Te-terima kasih, Ichigo…" Kata Rukia pelan sambil menunduk, dia tidak mau Ichigo melihat wajahnya yg memerah sekarang.

"Sama-sama… Itu gunanya teman kan?" kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum. "Tersenyumlah… Kau lebih manis jika tersenyum…" tambah Ichigo yang membuat Rukia semakin _blushing. _Sadar akan apa yang tadi dikatakannya Ichigo pun panik. "A-ah… Aku ke ruang basket dulu ya… _Jaa_…" lanjutnya. Lalu ichigo pun buru-buru pergi.

"Ukh… Apa-apaan tadi itu… Perasaan apa ini?" bisik Rukia sambil menyentuh dadanya.

Sudah tiga hari semenjak kejadian itu. Byakuya dan Hisana hampir setiap hari bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepele. Itu benar-benar membuat Rukia sedih. Dia hanya diam di kamarnya sambil menutup telinganya dengan bantal berusaha untuk tidak mendengar. Hingga puncaknya…

"Rukia…" Panggil Hisana. "Kami ingin bicara." Lanjutnya. Dan sekarang mereka bertiga berada di ruang keluarga.

"Kami merasa sudah tidak ada kecocokan lagi. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk…" jeda Hisana, "Bercerai." Lanjutnya dengan nada agak berat. 'Degg' jantung Rukia serasa ingin berhenti mendengar itu.

"…" Rukia tidak merespon apa-apa. Dia hanya menunduk sambil menggigit ujung bibirnya. Tubuhnya bergetar.

"Kami merasa ini yang terbaik Rukia. Kami tidak ingin bertengkar terus dan membuatmu tidak nyaman. Sekarang, kau bebas memilih ingin ikut siapa." Kata Byakuya dengan nada tenang.

"Sebenarnya bukan ini yang terbaik seandainya kau mau merubah sikapmu, Byakuya." Kata Hisana dengan nada sinis.

"Jangan memulai lagi, Hisana!" Kata Byakuya kesal.

"Kau yang menginginkan semua ini Byakuya… Apa kau sudah memiliki penggantiku, hah?" sinis Hisana.

"Kau-" belum selesai Byakuya bicara, Rukia memotongnya.

"**CUKUP**." Kata Rukia pelan dan dingin dengan penuh penekanan.

'_Kau harus menunjukan dan mengatakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya pada mereka agar mereka tau!_' kata-kata Ichigo terngiang dikepalanya.

"Kalian… Apa kalian belum puas tiga hari berturut-turut terus bertengkar,hah?" kata Rukia dengan suara bergetar menahan emosi.

"Rukia kami-" kata Hisana namun dipotong kembali oleh Rukia.

"Ini yang terbaik? Enak sekali kalian langsung memutuskan untuk bercerai tanpa memikirkan atau bertanya bagaimana perasaanku. Dan kalian berkata 'kau boleh memilih ingin tinggal bersama siapa' seolah aku ini barang yang tidak punya perasaan." Jeda Rukia sejenak untuk mengambil nafas. "Jika kalian bertanya siapa yang merasakan paling sakit disini itu adalah aku. Selama ini, aku selalu berusaha keras menjadi yang terbaik karena aku tidak ingin membuat kalian khawatir dan ingin kalian bangga padaku. Tapi kalian? Disaat aku sangat membutuhkan kalian, tidak ada satupun yang peduli, bahkan mengangkat telepon dariku pun sepertinya sangat sulit. Aku selalu bersabar selama ini. Aku tahu kalian bekerja keras untukku. Tapi tetap saja, ada kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa dibeli dengan uang, _tou-san_, _kaa-san_…" air mata Rukia mulai meleleh.

"Aku butuh perhatian kalian… Aku tidak mau kalian bercerai… Aku ingin kalian terus bersama… Kumohon _tou-san_,_kaa-san_… Ini permintaanku seumur hidup pada kalian… Pikirkanlah kembali baik-baik… Sekarang masih belum terlambat… Aku menyayangi kalian berdua, aku tidak bisa memilih untuk ikut dengan siapa… Aku- ukh…"

Rukia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Emosinya menang. Tangisannya sudah tidak bisa ditahan. Hisana yang mendengar penuturan Rukia pun menangis dan memeluk Rukia.

"Maaf… Maafkan _kaa-san _Rukia… Maaf…" Bisik Hisana. Hanya kata itu yang bisa ia ucapkan. Dia menyesal selama ini tidak pernah bisa selalu disisi Rukia saat dia membutuhkannya. Sementara Byakuya, dia juga tidak kalah terpukulnya mendengar pengakuan Rukia tentang perasaannya selama ini. Diapun menghampiri Hisana dan Rukia lalu memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku… Aku memang suami dan ayah yang buruk… Maafkan aku Hisana,Rukia…" kata Byakuya dengan nada menyesal. Setelah beberapa menit, merekapun melepas pelukannya.

"Aku… Ingin memperbaikinya sekali lagi… Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu Hisana… Kau mau kan menerimaku kembali?" kata Byakuya pada Hisana.

"Ya… Tentu saja, Byakuya…" kata Hisana lembut.

"Rukia… Maafkan kami ya? Kau mau kan memaafkan kami, orang tuamu yang payah ini?"

"Ya… Tentu saja…" kata Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih… Terima kasih Rukia… Terima kasih telah terlahir sebagai anak kami… Kami berjanji akan berubah dan lebih memperhatikanmu…" bisik Hisana, lalu ia memeluk Rukia lagi. Rukia hanya membalas pelukan Hisana sambil tersenyum bahagia.

'_Terima kasih... Aku sangat beruntung memiliki kalian…_' batin Rukia.

**End this chapter.**

**Author's note:**

***Baca ulang* Ko' makin kaya sinetron ya? (_/_)a**

**Maafkan saya readers-tachi… Otak saya blank… T^T**

**Balas review dulu ah... Buat yang ga login (yang login sudah saya balas lewat PM) :  
**

**QRen:** Wah makasih ya... ini sudah di update... xD

**aeni hibiki: **Makasih... salam kenal juga ya Aeni-san... xDD

**Terima kasih untuk semua yang baca dan review di chap. 1… Kalian penyemangatku~  
*peluk-peluk #ditendang***

**Yosh! Kali ini saya juga mohon review, kritik, saran dan atau masukannya…**

**Terima kasih~**

**p.s: chap depan saya janji bikin IR full… xD #buagh **


	3. Chapter 3

**TEMAN, KELUARGA, CINTA**

**.**

**.**

DISCLAIMER: BLEACH-Tite Kubo

Pair: Ichigo dan Rukia, dll

Genre: Friendship, Family(in this chap),sedikit roman?

Rate: T

Warning: AU,OOC, Ide Pasaran

Sequel dari **TEMAN?**

.

.

.

**Chapter 3: Cinta**

**Normal POV**

Pagi ini Rukia berangkat sekolah dengan wajah berseri-seri. Senyum tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya itu sehingga membuat orang lain yang melihatnya terheran-heran sekaligus terpesona, termasuk Ichigo. Ichigo yang penasaran pun menghampirinya.

"Yo, Rukia." Sapa Ichigo.

"Ah! _Ohayou_ Ichigo!" Balas Rukia semangat.

"Heee… Semangat sekali kau ini… Beda dengan kemarin…" Ledek Ichigo.

"Eh? Memang kemarin aku bagaimana?" Tanya Rukia dengan polosnya.

"Suram… Auramu seperti orang mau mati saja… Wajahmu seperti ini…" Kata Ichigo sambil menirukan wajah Rukia beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Hah?! Aku tidak sejelek itu, jeruk busuk!" kata Rukia sebal.

"Ha ha ha! Memang itu kenyataannya ko' _midget_! Weee!" Tawa Ichigo sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Grrr… Kaaauuu!" Geram Rukia. Dan mulailah aksi saling mengejek diantara keduanya. Mereka tidak sadar kalau teman-teman sekelasnya menonton mereka sambil ber_sweatdrop _ria.

"Kuchiki… Kurosaki…" Kata sebuah suara dengan nada dingin. 'Degg' jantung mereka berdua berdebar kencang mendengar suara itu. "Bisakah kalian kembali ke tempat masing-masing? Atau kalian lebih suka membersihkan seluruh toilet selama sebulan?" Lanjut suara itu dengan lembut tapi mengancam.

"_Ha-ha'i… Gomennasai _Unohana_-sensei…_" Kata mereka kompak lalu buru-buru kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing. Saking asiknya mereka berdebat -saling mengejek tepatnya- tadi mereka tidak sadar kalau bel sudah berbunyi dan _sensei _mereka yang lembut tapi mematikan sudah masuk dan ikut menoton perdebatan mereka.

"Baiklah semuanya. Sekarang buka buku sejarah kalian halaman 98, pelajari baik-baik, karena minggu depan kita ulangan." Kata Unohana lagi. Dan pelajaran pun dimulai~

**-Skip Time:Istirahat-**

"Jadi, ada apa?" Tanya Ichigo dengan nada introgasi pada Rukia. Saat ini mereka sedang berdua di atap sambil memakan bekalnya masing-masing.

"Apanya?" Tanya Rukia balik.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu senang? Apa kau tidak mau cerita pada temanmu ini?" Tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Hmm… Menurutmu?" Kata Rukia dengan nada bercanda.

"Ayolaaah~ Aku tidak berminat main tebak-tebakkan!" Kata Ichigo sebal.

"Ha ha ha… Baiklah… Jangan ngambek begitu! Kau yang sudah jelek makin jelek tau!" Canda Rukia.

"Enak saja! Begini-begini banyak gadis yang mengincarku tau! Sudahlah, ayo cerita!" Kata Ichigo PD.

"Tch… Dasar narsis!"Cibir Rukia. "Bukan hal besar sih… Tapi aku senang masalah keluargaku sudah beres… Saranmu berguna juga… Terima kasih ya Ichigo!" Kata Rukia sambil tersenyum. Membuat Ichigo _blushing_.

"Ti-tidak masalah…" Kata Ichigo sambil memalingkan mukanya. Jantungnya berdebar cepat.

'_Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa jadi grogi begini?!'_ jerit Ichigo dalam hati.

"Hey Ichigo, kau kenapa? Demam?" Kata Rukia sembari meletakkan tangannya di kening Ichigo.

'_Apa kukatakan saja sekarang?_' Batin Ichigo. Lalu diapun menurunkan tangan Rukia yang sedang menyentuh keningnya dan menggengamnya erat. Ichigo pun menatap Rukia dalam-dalam. Sementara wajah Rukia menghangat melihat Ichigo melakukan itu padanya.

"Rukia… Sebenarnya sejak dulu aku-"

"KUCHIKI-_SAN_! KUROSAKI-_KUN_!" Yap! Dan adegan romantis itu terganggu oleh suara Orihime yang membuka pintu atap dengan penuh semangat. Dan dibelakangnya diikuti oleh teman-temannya. Rukia pun menarik paksa tangannya yang digenggam oleh Ichigo.

'_SIAAALLL!_' Teriak Ichigo frustasi -dalam hati tentunya-. Lalu dia mengirim _deathglare _pada para 'pengganggu'. Sadar ditatap begitu oleh Ichigo yang lain jadi merasa tidak enak.

"A-ahaha… Sepertinya kami mengganggu ya?" Kata Tatsuki canggung.

"Menurutmu?" Kata Ichigo kesal.

"Apa sih? Tidak ko'! Ayo gabung!" Ajak Rukia berusaha menutupi kecanggungannya. Dan merekapun bercanda dan bercengkrama seperti biasanya. Tapi tidak dengan Ichigo dan Rukia. Mereka canggung.

**-Skip Time: Pulang Sekolah-**

"Rukia ada yang ingin aku bicarakan…" Kata Ichigo.

"Ma-maaf, aku buru-buru! Ayo Momo! Orihime!" Kata Rukia. Lalu dia cepat-cepat pergi dari kelas sambil menarik Momo dan Orihime.

"Eh, tapi Kurosaki-_kun_…" Kata Orihime tidak enak pada Ichigo.

"Sudahlah ayo!" Ajak Rukia paksa, dan mereka bertiga menghilang dari hadapan Ichigo.

"Ck… Sial!" Kata Ichigo kesal.

Sudah dua hari Rukia selalu menghindari Ichigo. Dia selalu saja beralasan untuk tidak bicara berdua dengannya. E-mail, pesan, dan telepon dari Ichigo tidak pernah digubrisnya. Sehingga membuat yang lain heran apalagi Ichigo, dia frustasi sekarang.

"Kuchiki-_san _bertengkar dengan Kurosaki-_kun_?" Tanya Orihime.

"Eh… Tidak ko'…" Kata Rukia ragu.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menghindarinya?" Kali ini giliran Momo yang bertanya.

"Aku tidak-"

"Kau menghindarinya." Potong Momo.

"Ukh…" Rukia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Kuchiki-_san_ suka pada Kurosaki-_kun_?" Tanya Orihime _to the point_.

"Aku…" Orihime dan Momo penasaran mendengar jawaban Rukia. "Aku tidak tahu ini perasaan suka atau bukan…" Jawab Rukia pelan.

"Hmm… Bagaimana perasaanmu jika bersamanya?" Tanya Momo lagi.

"Itu… Entah kenapa sekarang setiap aku bersamanya aku selalu berdebar-debar, aku merasa nyaman… Aku bisa menunjukan dan mengataan perasaanku yang sebenarnya didepannya… Dan entah kenapa aku sangat mempercayainya…" Aku Rukia malu-malu.

"Berarti jawabannya satu." Kata Momo menyimpulkan dan menatap Orihime, lalu Orihime mengangguk.

"Kau menyukainya." Kata Momo dan Orihime bersamaan. Mendengar itu wajah Rukia memanas.

"Dan Kurosaki-_kun _pun sepertinya menyukaimu." Tambah Orihime.

"Darimana kau tahu soal itu?" Kata Rukia tidak percaya.

"Tatapan matanya jika melihatmu Kuchiki-_san_. Pernah dengar kan pepatah 'mata tidak pernah berbohong'? Tatapan mata Kurosaki-_kun_ padamu berbeda. Selalu terlihat hangat dan senang jika bersamamu… Dan apalagi selama dua hari ini kau menghindarinya dia terlihat sangat panik." Jelas Orihime.

"Jangan menghindarinya Rukia-_chan_... Kau tidak kasihan pada Kurosaki-_san_? Lebih baik perjelas saja perasaan kalian… Jangan sampai nantinya menyesal." Tambah Momo.

"Ukh… Tapi bagaimana jika dugaan kalian salah?" Kata Rukia masih ragu.

"Hhh… Keras kepala… Lihat saja nanti!" Kata Momo sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya jahil.

"Aaah! Sudahlah! Aku tidak mengerti apa itu suka, cinta, dan semacamnya! Merepotkan! Ayo kekelas!" Gerutu Rukia. Kedua temannya itu pun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Rukia masih memikirkan kata-kata Momo dan Orihime.

'_Aku suka padanya? Dan dia suka padaku? Ha ha… Yang benar saja!' _Pikir Rukia sambil melirik kearah Ichigo yang berada diseberang bangkunya. Dan ternyata Ichigo sedang menatap kearahnya. Buru-buru Rukia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Ukitake-_sensei_.

'_Ck… Ini benar-benar perasaan yang merepotkan_!' Jerit Rukia frustasi dalam hati. Sementara Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan sedih.

'_Rukia… Ck! Tau begini harusnya aku tidak perlu mengatakannya dari awal!_' Rutuk Ichigo.

"Kuchiki!" Panggil Ukitake-_sensei _pada Rukia.

"Ha'i!" Jawab Rukia.

"Maaf, setelah pelajaran temui aku di ruanganku. Ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan." Kata Ukitake.

"_Ha'i sensei_."

Sejam kemudian pelajaranpun selesai. Rukia pergi menemui Ukitake-_sensei _dan membicarakan beberapa hal dengannya. Tidak terasa sudah pukul lima sore.

"Baiklah Kuchiki. Maaf ya sampai membuatmu pulang jam segini." Kata Ukitake tidak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa Ukitake-_sensei_. Saya permisi." Kata Rukia membungkukan badan, lalu dia kembali ke kelasnya. Betapa terkejutnya, ternyata Ichigo masih ada diditu sendirian menunggunya. Rukia pun buru-buru mengambil tasnya, pura-pura tidak melihat Ichigo dan memutuskan untuk cepat pergi darisitu. Namun, langkahnya terhenti karena tangannya dicengkram erat oleh Ichigo.

"Le-lepaskan aku Ichigo… Aku harus pulang!" Kata Rukia berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

"Tidak. Kita harus bicara. **Sekarang**." Kata Ichigo sambil menekankan kata 'sekarang'. Merasa Rukia tidak akan kabur. Ichigopun melonggorkan pegangan tangannya. Dan sekarang mereka berhadapan, namun Rukia tidak berani menatap Ichigo.

"Lihat aku, Rukia." Kata Ichigo lagi dan mengangkat wajah Rukia. Memaksa Rukia untuk menatapnya. Rukia pun menatap wajah Ichigo dengan takut-takut. Terlihat kalau Ichigo benar-benar terluka sekarang.

"Kenapa menghindariku? Apa karena waktu itu?" Tanya Ichigo. Namun Rukia tidak menjawabnya.

"Baiklah… Aku salah… Waktu itu aku terlalu terburu-buru. Tapi aku serius Rukia! Aku tidak bisa menahan perasanku! Aku…" Jeda Ichigo sebentar. "Aku menyukaimu!" lanjutnya dengan agak lantang membuat Rukia kaget.

"Ma-maaf jika perasaanku ini hanya membebanimu… Tapi kumohon, jangan menghindariku lagi…" Mohon Ichigo pada Rukia. Tubuh Ichigo benar-benar lemas sekarang. Rukia bingung harus berkata apa. Hening diantara mereka.

"Su-sudahlah! Tidak perlu kau pikirkan kata-kataku. Lupakan saja. Ayo pulang." Ajak Ichigo untuk memecahkan keheningan.

'_SIAAALLL_! _Dia pasti akan lebih menjauhiku lagi sekarang_!' rutuk Ichigo. Ichigo pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari hadapan Rukia.

"Tunggu." Kata Rukia menghentikan langkah Ichigo. "Kau yakin tidak mau tau jawabanku?" lanjutnya. Ichigo terkejut dan menatap Rukia bingung.

"Su-sudah-"

"Aku juga suka padamu!" Kata Rukia tegas memotong ucapan Ichigo. Ichigo yang mendengar itupun membelalakan matanya terkejut.

"Maaf…" Bisik Rukia pelan sambil memeluk tubuh Ichigo. "Maaf… Aku menghindarimu bukan karena aku membencimu… Aku menghindarimu karena aku bingung harus bersikap bagaimana jika bersamamu… Aku salah… Aku harusnya berani menghadapi perasaanku sendiri… Kau yang selalu ada jika aku butuhkan… Kau yang selalu mendukungku… Kau yang selalu menjadi tempat curhatku… Dan aku menyukaimu… Aku menyukaimu Kurosaki Ichigo!" Ungkap Rukia jujur sambil menatap Ichigo. Ichigo yang _speechless _mendengar itu hanya bisa memeluk Rukia erat. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Terima kasih… Rukia… Aku berjanji, aku akan selalu berada disisimu…" Janji Ichigo pada Rukia seraya mencium puncak kepala Rukia.

"Ya… Aku juga berjanji tidak akan menghindarimu lagi dan aku juga akan selalu disisimu…" Ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum.

Mereka berduapun pulang dengan bergandengan tangan. Benar-benar hari yang sangat indah bagi keduanya.

'_Terima kasih untuk selama ini Ichigo… Aku akan berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untukmu…' _janji Rukia dalam hati.

**End**

**Author's note:**

**Huaaa… Selesai juga fanfic ini… Hutang(?) berkurang satu… xD #plakk**

**Maaf jika endingnya kurang memuaskan atau terlalu lebay…**

**Bales review dulu ah buat yg ga login~**

**Aeni Hibiki : **Iya… Ini chap terakhir… :D  
He? Sedih kah? OAO)a *plakk  
Bagaimana dengan chap terakhir ini? Semoga kamu puas… xD  
makasih ya reviewnya…

**Qren : **Iya… Ruki mulai suka Ichi… hehehe… *colek-colek Ruki#plakk*  
Bagaimana dengan chap ini? Semoga kamu suka… :D  
Terimakasih ya atas reviewnya…

**Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang telah membaca dan mereview fanfic ini… **

**Sampai jumpa di lain fanfic… **

**Last, Review please? ^^**

**Sign,**

**Kazusa Kirika**


End file.
